PsyKirb
PsyKirb, otherwise known as PK (by everyone), is a Kirby FC created by tails41yoshi, and his main FC (who was used as his profile pictures before.) Personality PsyKirb is a brave hero, always facing danger head-on, but he overestimates his abilities, like the time he challenged Galacta Knight and got impaled in three seconds. He is reckless, and he doesn't really think about the consequences of his actions, like pulling out an electric sword underwater. Anyone who tries to hurt his friends, especially Krystal, will have to get through him first if they want a chance. However, if a group of enemies is attacking everyone, he goes against whoever is trying to harm Krystal. His emotions also have a big impact on him, leaving him extremely powerful but almost unable to control himself when angry, for example. Powers PK is probably one of the most powerful characters ever appeared in the RP, only overshadowed by Kali, NOVA, Star Dream, Krystal and Galacta Knight. While he doesn't have combat training, he relies on his superior speed and strength to beat up opponents, although he has trouble when the opponent has similar powers. And also while not the smartest of the bunch, he's good enough to get away with it. He can use telepathy to communicate with anyone as well. Also, his love for Krystal has created a telepathic bond. With it, he can immediately sense where she is and search for her. With this in mind, whenever Krystal is badly hurt, in danger and sometimes in agony, he receives a mind shock, which severely damages him from the inside. However, it is still not known if this bond is a one- or two-way bond (It is highly likely now that it's a one-way bond though). He has powerful psychic powers, but rarely uses them in combat. However, he can use them to heal, to float (constantly) or to teleport. He also wields a psychic sword, which has the color scheme of Krystal, and his own. He gave the sword these colors to symbolize his love for her, mostly due to her death. It's got electric properties. After Krystal's second death, his anger became too much. With this, his full power awakened inside of him and unlocked his final form, Perfect PsyKirb. This form has energy wings, and powers up all his preexisting abilities. His eyes can glow a different number of colors depending on his emotion/what he's doing with his ESP. * Vision - Light blue. * Sensing danger - Green. * Gaining power and courage - A blinding white. * Anger - Red, obviously. * Sadness - Dark blue. * Emotional instability - Various, rapidly changing colors. * Sensing someone's presence that can't normally be seen - Yellow. * Near death - Pitch black, almost lifeless. Additionally, after obtaining his Perfect form, he gained all the PSI powers able to be used in EarthBound and Mother 3, which can be seen in this pastebin. Also, being that he has ESP, a mind-based ability, his mind is very strong and resistant, able to do things while he's paralyzed, for example, like using PK/PSI attacks or moves. Not only this, but this makes him immune to mind-reading. And most importantly, he is also immune to any sort of mind-control, like even possession. (However, while he has this mind-control immunity, he's vulnerable to having his body being controlled.) He is also known for being able to absorb energy attacks and turning them into his own energy, most preferably electricity. Also, as ESP has electric properties, he is completely immune to electricity. He has the possibility of being able to use any weapon he touches perfectly, as the first time he used a sword, he immediately mastered it. Same thing happened when he had a Cutter blade. It's probable that he may be able to use other weapons as well, like Mirror and Beam wands, a hammer or a spear, although with less skill than someone who actually uses those weapons (that is, until he's skilled enough to use those as good as an actual user). Appearance PsyKirb is a sky-blue puffball with dark blue feet and eyes. He wears the cap from the ESP ability, except there's a purple swirl on top of it, resembling the ESP ability's star icon and the Ω letter on the bill of the cap, and the ESP aura from his hands is yellow. In his Perfect form (aka his actual, updated design), his body color becomes a lighter shade of blue, his feet and eyes become a very light shade of purple (the purple is very faint) and all around his hands, he gains yellow sectioned energy (not physical) wings, much like those of Star Dream. These wings, however, are not just there for show. PK can also withdraw his wings onto his back, so that they blend in with his body, so for all intents and purposes, they become invisible until he gets them back out again. His sword has the appearance of a Galaxia. Its blade, however, is made of electricity, rather than being a physical blade (like Mecha Knight's sword). It is white-colored, the hilt is colored light blue, and the gem is purple, with the icon from the ESP ability's star. Affiliations KDee - Doesn't mind him all that much, although in his opinion, he can get annoying after a while. Lirby - Thinks he's pretty nice, never had any sort of negative feelings towards him. However he was heartbroken when he killed him, as he didn't mean to. Hirby - Same as Lirby. Krystal - Never wanted to admit his love for her... until it was too late. He saw her as a special girl, like no one he had ever met. She had everything to be his perfect girlfriend... in his opinion, of course. Oh right, was it mentioned that he also finds her cute? However, having discovered that she doesn't want to be in any sort of relationships due to her connection with Kali emotionally devastated him (even though that is literally no valid reason for that being the case). Kali - Absolutely despises her. Sees her as his biggest enemy. Grew to hate her even more after finding out she's allied with Nightmare. However, he wants to control his emotions, as she was the one who made him kill Krystal and if he gets too insane, he might end up killing her, which means not just Krystal would die, but her soul altogether, leaving no hope of her coming back. Despite this huge hate, he actually still respects her. And he was fine about saving her from death, not because Krystal would live, but since Gurby would feel the same pain as him when Krystal died, which he thinks no one deserves. Starry - Doesn't mind her all that much. She was there to comfort him in the hardest of times, which he really appreciates... From the way she's nice to him, he likes her pretty much as a sister and cares a lot for her. He's willing to protect her (and the others, of course) at all costs. Wizzy - They've been best friends ever since they were young, they're such good friends that they are like brothers to each other, always having helped each other out. Wizzy also thinks of him and Krystal being the perfect pair... (So in other words, Wizzy ships them. Hard. Like someone else.) Well, in return, PK does think he goes well with Electra. Electra - Never really interacted with her as well... He had met her in the past before, however. Chip - To him, a really good friend. He was also the first person he saw after getting out of his seal, who also volunteered to help him with his memories. Amaya - Likes her personality. Not much else. Waddle Dee - To him a pretty cool friend. But confusing. Gurby - Knowing already that he's Kali's love, he hated him already. But as he found out he has Halfmoon as a keychain, feelings of hatred for him immediately awakened inside of him. He WILL get his revenge. Ironically though, the one time he found out Gurby has Halfmoon as a keychain was the only time he ever interacted with him. BDee - Doesn't still know him that well but he thinks he can be a good friend of him. Luta - Despite being her brother, he had barely known her and therefore, has rarely interacted with her. Gallery Cute Blue ESP Kirby.jpeg|Isn't he cute? PK.png Alt PK.JPG Trivia * Ironically, despite being a hero, he has the highest hero kill count of any character in the RP, having killed Krystal (TWICE) and Lirby. ** However, these kills were accidental. * Starry had a small crush on him before, until she realized that he likes her as a sister. * He HIGHLY dislikes being called cute, despite being very cute. So much in fact, that he would be angry if even Krystal said that to him. ** That being said, he absurdly hates when Kali calls him "her little psychic puffball". ** That also goes to the point where if Kali told him he's not cute, he'd be actually completely fine. Yes, he'd be fine if his biggest enemy told him he isn't cute. That's how much he hates that. ** Additionally, whenever he falls asleep or just normally sleeps, his cuteness becomes so much, no enemy will want to attack him. It doesn't work on everyone, of course. ** However, he's trying to get over it. * His appearance while in his Perfect form was originally going to be used for a Soul form, if he ever gained one. ** The real truth behind this form is that this was actually an act of desperation that tails41yoshi took to make him less of a recolor. Since it was too drastic of a change, a new form was needed for this in this RP's canon. * It is possible that he can fly at the speed of light, as he went all the way from Halfmoon to Popstar in just a few messages, which could probably translate to less than 2 minutes. * One could have this as his battle theme. * After having known Krystal and finding out about the Mirror World and knowing she's from there, one of his wishes is to visit the Mirror World with her one day and maybe invite her to come with him to Halfmoon, just the two of them. However now, this wish of his might never come true now. ** This may sound like him asking much, but come on, all he wants is some alone time with her! * He REALLY likes his cap. He would be sad if he lost it. * His sword went through many changes. At first he wielded a single lightning sword, given to him by Waddle Dee. He then managed to create another one with his psychic powers. After turning into his Perfect form, these swords turned into Galaxias. He then fused these two swords to create the one he currently, and permanently, wields. * He DID have Fighter powers since he was born, however, most moves were taught to him by Wizzy. * Very commonly, PK's cap can be seen covering his right eye. What this symbolizes is a sad side of him. Category:Puffball Category:Kirby RP Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:OC Category:Light Blue Category:Winged Category:Heroes Category:Psychic Category:Kirby Category:Puffballs Category:Blue Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Heros Category:Hero Category:Badge